tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Toyota Sienta
| related = Toyota Vitz }} The Toyota Sienta (シエンタ) is a small subcompact minivan with sliding doors currently sold only in Japan, Hong Kong, Tanzania, Singapore, Indonesia and Kenya. Introduced in September 2003, it seats 7 despite its very small size. It features avant-garde styling that is very similar to the Renault Twingo. The Toyota Sienta is a 3-row, 7-seat mini MPV based on the popular Toyota Vitz subcompact car. Built as a fun family vehicle, the Sienta comes with a distinct front and a lavish interior. __TOC__ First Generation (NCP80; 2003–2015) | assembly = | engine = 1.5L 1NZ-FE I4 DOHC | transmission = | wheelbase = | length = | (DICE) }} | width = | height = | (4WD) }} | weight = | (4WD) }} }} This is a car commonly seen in Japan, due to its easy maintenance, low fuel consumption for an MPV ranging from 12 km/l to 16 km/l, and its great sliding doors. The car can also be found in Hong Kong and Singapore thru parallel imports. The Sienta received a facelift in 2006, 3 years after its first production. New colors were added, such as Apple Green, Gun-Metal Grey, and Metallic Blue. Another upgrade found on the facelifted models is double electric-powered sliding doors. Powered by a 1.5 liter petrol VVT-i engine capable of at 6000 rpm, the Sienta comes equipped with CVT transmission for smooth effortless cruising. ABS and EBD are standard safety features. For model year 2007 on Japanese models only, G-BOOK, a subscription telematics service, is offered as an option. Toyota cut the Sienta from the lineup in Autumn 2010 due to its age, despite it still selling quite well. It was reintroduced unchanged (except for renamed trim levels and a new sports model, Sienta Dice, with more aggressive styling) in May 2011 in the aftermath of the March 11th Earthquake and Tsunami. Toyota Sienta is commonly used in Kenya as a PSV car. This car is referred to as "Shorio" by Kamakwa residents from the fertile Hills of Nyeri, Kenya. Interior packaging concept The interior is highly flexible with the seats able to be knocked down in various configurations to accommodate varying luggage sizes. Multiple compartments are available in convenient areas of the cabin for easy storage of small items. Large sliding doors at the rear ensures ease of entry for passengers. Second Generation (NHP170; 2015–Present) | transmission = | motor = 2LM AC PMSM (hybrid) | drivetrain = Power-split (hybrid) | battery = NiMH (hybrid) | wheelbase = | length = | width = | height = | (4WD) }} | weight = | (hybrid) | (4WD) }} }} An all-new second generation debuted on July 9, 2015. The second generation ditches the box-like shape of its predecessor for a sporty exterior design inspired by the shape of a trekking shoe, and it features a massive front grille as well as front and rear bumper garnishes that connects the lights. The minivan offers three interior layouts: 7-seater, 6-seater, and 5-seater (for wheelchair users). Interior space has been increased in all areas compared to the previous generation model. There is also a hybrid variant, which returns 27.2 km/L (3.6 l/100 km or 63.9 mpg US) under the Japan’s JC08 test cycle, making it eligible for eco-car subsidies and tax incentives. The non-hybrid Sienta returns 20.6 km/L (4.8 l/100 km or 48.4 mpg US) in 2WD configuration. A “Stop & Start System” is offered as standard. The second generation is also the first to be sold in Hong Kong. The Sienta is available in G, X, Hybrid X and Hybrid G in Japan. Indonesian Market Toyota Astra Motor has announced the current generation of Sienta at the Indonesia International Motor Show 2016 on April 7, 2016. Indonesian-spec Sienta will be manufactured at Toyota Motor Manufacturing Indonesia plant at Karawang, West Java in late June 2016 and will be launched in July 2016 to compete against the Honda Freed in Indonesia. To meet the standard geological conditions in Indonesia, it is 20 mm higher than JDM Sienta. The shift knob location also moved to the floor to accommodate the 6-speed manual transmission, as well as the grip handbrake. The air conditioning knob was also redesigned. It uses 2NR-FE 1.5 litre Dual VVT-i engine from the Avanza and will be offered with four different model trims as follows: * E''' entry level trim, equipped with basic necessities such as headlamp projector, single blower AC, monochrome digital MID, Double DIN AVN system with CD/DVD/Bluetooth/USB/AUX, All key with Immobilizer, standard 15 inch wheels with outer cap, manual sliding door, and double disc brake with ABS, EBD dan BA. Only offered with 6-speed manual transmission. * '''G middle low level trim with equipment from E''' trim, plus Toyota Move, voice command, air gesture and mirroring feature for the AVN System, left-side only electric sliding door, 15-inch alloy wheels and jack knife. Available with the 6-speed manual transmission and CVT transmission. * '''V middle high level trim with equipment from G''' trim, plus Hallogen dual head lamp with manual levelling, AC automatic double blower, Keyless Key only with push start and stop button, dual electric sliding door and 16-inch alloy wheels. Available with the 6-speed manual transmission and CVT transmission. * '''Q flagship level trim with equipment from V trim, plus Bi Beam LED with auto levelling, DRL beside Headlamp, TFT Color 4,2 inch MID, and interiors with dark brown and white accent. Only offered with CVT transmission.http://paultan.org/2016/04/07/iims-2016-toyota-sienta-mpv-launched-in-indonesia/ File:Toyota SIENTA X (DBA-NSP170G) front.JPG|2015 Sienta (2nd Gen) File:Toyota SIENTA ver.wheelchair Type II (DBA-NSP172G) front.JPG| 2015 Sienta (2nd Gen), Welcab Type II File:Toyota SIENTA ver.wheelchair Type II (DBA-NSP172G) rear.JPG| 2015 Sienta (2nd Gen), Welcab Type II (rear) File:2015 Toyota Sienta 01.jpg|2015 Sienta File:2006 Toyota Sienta 01.jpg|2006 Sienta File:SIENTA DICE.jpg|Sienta Dice File:Toyota_SIENTA_X_(DBA-NSP170G)_front.JPG|Sienta X File:Toyota_SIENTA_ver.wheelchair_Type_II_(DBA-NSP172G)_front.JPG File:Toyota_SIENTA_ver.wheelchair_Type_II_(DBA-NSP172G)_rear.JPG References External links *Official website Sienta Category:Cars introduced in 2003 Category:Front-wheel-drive vehicles Category:Mini MPVs Category:Minivans Category:Hybrid minivans Category:Hybrid electric cars